✿ham
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = wish |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ✿ham |officialromajiname = |othernameinfo = |aka = ღ ℒ ỉ y ღ hamxham |country = United States |birthday = 09|month = 11|&year = 1995|ref = Her deviantART |status = Active |year = 2010-present |YTusername = SirHamnet |YTusername2 = hamxham88 |YT2info = old |YTusername3 = xloveinyou |YT3info = non-Japanese |NNDuserpageID = 18332457 |mylistID1 = 24494411 |partner = Ankoku, Poucet, Kali, Hakubai, Lyrratic |otheractivity = mixing, animating }} ✿ham is a YouTube singer with a husky, smooth voice. She usually sings in a masculine voice, making her a trap singer or " ". She usually duets with Ankoku, another trap singer, making the collaboration base "hans". Her old YouTube account was hamxham88. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Hans with Ankoku # Founder of ✗Project LTTR with Ankoku, PedoChair, Kali, nina, Ying, and mitsu. # Member of CoSP (Chorus of Sexy People) (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of Sora no Chorus List of Covered Songs (Heart Beat #0822) (2011.03.12) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.04.19) # "Blue Bird" feat. Sora no Chorus (2011.07.30) # "Blue Bird" -Short Acapella ver.- feat. Sora no Chorus (2011.08.01) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. ✿ham and Kagamine Len (2011.09.04) # "Weekday" feat. Sora no Chorus (2011.10.11) # "orange" (2011.12.25) # "Aitai" (2012.01.01) # "Pero Pero" (2012.01.01) # "Kagaribito" (2012.01.09) # "eat me" -English ver.- (2012.01.15) # "To You" -English ver.- (2012.01.19) # "Domino Taoshi" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2012.01.24) # "Domino Taoshi" -Rap ver.- (2012.01.26) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2012.02.03) # "Melancholic" -English Crack ver.- (2012.02.03) # "Answer: World is Mine" (2012.02.07) # "The Bird That Crossed Stars" -English ver.- (2012.02.11) # "Shinpakusuu#0822" -Piano ver.- (2012.02.15) # "Hysteri" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2012.02.25) # "Crimson" feat. Cherri, Choco, ✿ham, Irini, Kuroshin, Pi, Rimi and Shiroko (2012.02.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Sake, Noki, choco, miyu, Kali, Kerii, AndoryuNii, Janice, Kori, ✿ham and Cherri (2012.03.01) # "Nape of the Neck" feat. Cherri, Choco, ✿ham, Irini, Sake, Pi, Rimi and Shiroko (2012.03.02) # "SPICE!" -ShounenT's rap ver.- (2012.03.04) # "Hysteria" -English ver.- (2012.03.10) # "Marionette Syndrome" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.03.21) # "Love of a Hundred Years" -English ver.- (2012.03.23) # "Perfect Crime" feat. ✿ham and Kali (2012.03.25) # "Hello/How Are You + Calc." -mashup- (2012.04.02) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic derp ver.- (2012.04.05) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.07) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" -Short ver.- (2012.04.24) # "Saihate" -Piano ver.- (chorus) (2012.05.12) # "Scissorhands" (2012.05.15) # "Cat Food" feat. ✿ham, Shiroko, Ankoku, Gin, Amour, Menolly, Ying, Rimi and Nanami (2012.05.27) # "Connect" feat. Ankoku, KyoHyon, Mai, Rosa, Tama, Jiyuuria, Lizz, Aqua, rachie, ehmz, ✿ham and Minny (2012.06.08) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano Ballad Arrange- (2012.06.09) # "ReAct" (2012.06.17) # "Jitter Doll" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.06.20) # "Marukaite Chikyuu" (Hetalia: Axis Powers theme) -China ver.- feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2012.06.20) # "Nameless Song" -English ver.- (2012.06.23) # "Frequencies" -English ver.- (collab) (2012.06.24) # "Re: Leave in Summer, Yet You're In my Fluffthoughts" (2012.06.29) # "Ishifuro" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.07.04) # "Kagerou Days" -piano arrange- (2012.07.07) # "First Love Academy" -English ver.- (2012.07.10) # "Moza(Ib) Roll" -English ver.- (Parody of Mozaik Roll) (2012.07.16) # "BadBye" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.07.18) # "BadBye" -Piano arrange- (2012.07.22) # "Jenga" -English acoustic arrange- (2012.07.25) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.08.02) # "Hamigination Forest" (Parody of Souzou Forest) (2012.08.08) # "Just Be Friends" -Interviewer piano ver.- (2012.08.10) # "Secret Base ~Kimiga Kure ta Mono~" feat. Nanami, ✿ham, Karo, Nyanko, Cherri, Nao, Tohru, NamiKya, rachie and Shuuji (2012.08.25) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. nanami, Shiroko, Jinhii, Skylark, Tohru, XJ_90, ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.08.27) # "Superhero" (2012.09.03) # "Ai Kotoba" (2012.09.11) # "Black Board" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham, Candy, iøn+, Skylark, Leeks, miyu, AME, Mai, Stella, Kaddi and Rimi (2012.09.11) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English piano ver.- (2012.10.11) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Ankoku, ✿ham, CaramelCher, Kali, NiNa, and Ying (2012.10.15) # "Tako Luka ★ Maguro Fever" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2012.10.18) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. ✿ham, Ankoku, mody and Rimi (2012.10.29) # "Hello Again" -English/French duet ver.- feat. ✿ham and Poucet (2012.11.05) # "Melody in the Sky" feat. ✗Project LTTR (2012.11.10) # "WAVE" (2012.11.16) # "I See The Light" -preview- (2012.12.03) # "World's End Dancehall" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham and JubyPhonic P (2012.12.21) # "ERROR" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.12.25) # "Little Traveler -English ver.- (2012.12.30) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2013.01.02) # "Setsuna Trip" -Piano ver.- feat. ✿ham and rimi (2013.01.04) # "Ib -again-" -English ver.- (2013.01.13) # "Ookami wa Akazukin no Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Riding Hood) -English ver.- (2013.01.19) # "Maria's Theme - Loyalty" (2013.01.27) # "+REVERSE" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2013.02.05) # "galaxias!" -English ver.- (2013.02.18) # "Mahou no Kagami" (Magic Mirror) -English ver.- (2013.03.12) # "Rockbell" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2013.03.16) # "Route Sphere" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2013.04.04) # "Mukai Kaze" -English ver.- (Maouyuu Maou Yuusha OP) (2013.04.05) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) -English ver.- (2013.04.08) # "Lie" (2013.04.13) #"Gossip" -English ver.- (2013.05.20) #"Campanella" -English Itikura remix ver- feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2013.06.13) # "Emotion & Reason" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2013.06.21) #"Aru Bakeneko no Koi Monogatari" (A Certain Bakeneko's Love Story) -English ver.- (2013.06.24) #"virgin suicides" -English ver.- (2013.07.01) #"WAVE" -English ver.- (2013.07.10) #"Kimi ga Kimi ga" -English ver.- (2013.07.22) #"Reboot" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham, Rimi, and Cher (2013.07.28) #"Loyalty to Yaoi" (Parody of Maria's Theme) (2013.08.06) #"Stand By You" (Loyalty) -Mikasa ver.- (2013.08.08) # "magenta" feat. ✿ham and Lyrratic (2013.08.08) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Attack on Titan OP) (2013.08.14) # "Mikasa's Theme - A Dream I Cannot See" (2013.08.19) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Seasons Song) -Mashup with "Hirari, Hirari", "Akahitoha", "Tsugai Kogarashi" & "Yume to Sakura"- feat. ✿ham and Lyrratic (2013.08.25) # "Attack on Dust" (Parody of Guren no Yumiya) (Attack on Titan OP) -English ver.- (2013.08.25) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) feat. ✿ham and Lyrratic (2013.09.16) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Her channel name was derived from the name of Shakespeare's son, Hamnet.Her YouTube about page * Her first inspirations were che:Sakurai, Hitori, Usa and 96neko, and she is influenced by che:Sakurai, 96neko and Valshe. * She used Badaax Condenser USB microphone with a homemade pop-filter. * She speaks in English, Chinese, a bit Japanese and a bit French. * She records in Audacity and mix with Audition 3.0. * Her videos are made with Sony Vegas 9.0. * She plays the piano. Her Facebook about page External Links * FanFiction * deviantART * Facebook * tumblr. Category:YT Trap Singers Category:Translyricists